robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pkmn Trainer/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Wheely Big Cheese/Pullback page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 20:12, April 10, 2010 Stop Removing Technogames info I shall quote TG here: If you want to improve the article, I suggest you add more to Hydra's part rather than removing that little info. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) To Helloher OK Please sign your comments in the future. There is a big sign that says 'This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button' Please do so, thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Series 4 redone Please do not touch the Series 4 redone pages. You need 500 constructive edits before you can participate. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RoboFan 11:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I shouldn't edit RoboFan 12:34pm 12/04/10 RoboFan 15:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm really lousy at all this stuff. RoboFan 15:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC)I'm a huge fan!!! RoboFan 16:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Everyone hates me :( RoboFan 16:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Someone!!!! Quick!!!!! Send me a message before I DIE OF BOREDOM.l-O IMPORTANT RoboFan 19:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Someone! A joke, an insult, anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :I understand what you say, but you should lay off others' userpages. We all have our own opinions. Please don't be an attaention seeker, but make constructive edits, --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Two things: 1) Please type your comment before your signature. 2) Please do not post comments on other people's user pages. Talk pages is fine, but please do not do so on the actual user page. Thank you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) You sure it's not your phone number? (snigger) No, just kidding. Okey-dokey then. RoboFan 17:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) BTW how do I do that??? What? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RoboFan 17:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature after my comment. RoboFan 20:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me soon? Thanks:). :You know the signature button you press? Type your comment first, then press it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Right, thank you :).RoboFan 14:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC)